The present invention relates to a method for making a blanket. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for making a blanket having a high pile density.
A fabric for a blanket is made by weaving a ground with a low-grade yarn such as a polyester yarn or a cotton yarn, and inserting piles in the spaces between the wefts and warps of the ground. A high-grade yarn such as an acrylic yarn is used as piles. Increasing the ratio of pile yarns against ground yarns, that is inserting piles denser, enhances the quality of the blanket, such as the feel or the appearance of the blanket. However, there has been a limit to increase the ratio due to the problem of inserting piles densely in the narrow spaces between the wefts and warps of the ground, and preventing the densely inserted piles from falling out when the blanket is in use.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for an improved method for increasing the ratio of piles in the finished blanket-like products.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a method for making a blanket with denser piles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blanket having a high-grade feel and appearance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a durable blanket with denser piles.
To achieve the above-described objects, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, the invention provides a method for making a fabric. The fabric has a ground having wefts and warps, and piles inserted in spaces between the wefts and warps of the ground. The method comprises the steps of weaving the fabric from the wefts, the warps, and the piles, and heating the woven fabric such that the wefts and the warps contract to bind the piles firmly. The wefts and warps are made of a ground yarn, and the piles are made of an acrylic yarn. The weight percentage of the acrylic yarn in the fabric is in the range between approximately eighty (80) and ninety-five (95), and the weight percentage of the ground yarn in the fabric is the remainder.
Preferably, the ground yarn is made of polyester, cotton, or a blend of polyester and cotton.
Preferably, the step of heating is performed by immersing the fabric in hot water and then drying the fabric. Alternatively, the heating is performed with ultrasonic wave, or microwave.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the heating has the effect of welding the wefts, the warps and the piles together. Heat is concentrated where the piles bound to the wefts and the warps. The heating is performed with ultrasonic wave, or microwave.
A blanket is made from the fabric manufactured according to the above-described methods. The method for making a blanket from the fabric comprises the steps of weaving the fabric from the wefts, the warps, and the piles, coloring the fabric with a predetermined pattern, heating the fabric such that the wefts and the warps contract to bind the piles firmly, cutting the fabric to a predetermined size for the blanket, and surrounding the edges of the cut fabric with a cloth.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous in that: (1) a blanket having a high-grade feel and appearance can be provided; (2) piles of the blanket do not fall out of the ground even after prolonged use; and (3) easy method of increasing pile density in a blanket is provided.